Hayato Oda
Hayato Oda (織田 隼人 Oda Hayato) is a classmate of Ai Sunakawa who are both in the same seminar group at Ousaki University in Nagoya. Appearance Oda is a handsome young man with bushy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a beauty mark just underneath his left eye. Many people would believe that he may be a relative of Makoto Sunakawa due to their good looks at first glance, but they have no relation at all. Personality Oda is a very energetic young man, who always has a smile on his face. He is madly in love with Ai Sunakawa (Makoto Sunakawa's older sister) who was easily deceived with the thought that Suna was Takeo Gouda. However, the situation was solved when Takeo showed up in his work clothes. He only went to the restaurant to confront Takeo about Ai's feelings towards Takeo. However, he was soon dragged out by Ai and was forced to head back to his hometown (which he did not). Background Nothing of his childhood or family is explained in the anime, so nothing is known. He only appeared in episode 13 and 14, but he has not appeared in the anime after their vacation to the amusement park, although he did appear at the end of Episode 24 where he is following Ai Sunakawa at college that he is a supporting character, so there is not much to say. Relationships Ai Sunakawa Hayato is known to have a huge crush on Ai as they both attend the same university and Hayato has always been irresponsible who tried to get on the teachers' good sides, so he could get away with coming to class late and turning assignments in late. However, once he accidentally lost some papers his teacher entrusted to him and while others pitied him, Ai berated him and she says it was his fault for being irresponsible. However, right afterwards, she helped find his papers and apologized to him for yelling at him and also shared half the blame for losing the papers, telling the teacher it was partially her fault. Her sense of responsibility, maturity and kindness caused him to fall for her, but he is aware of her crush on Takeo Gouda and tried to help her confess her feelings to him by setting up a double date with Takeo and Rinko Yamato with them and separating Takeo and Yamato so Ai could have Takeo to herself. Ai had a great time with Takeo but ultimately decided to keep their relationship the same and not confess. While annoyed with Hayato and his attempts to get to know Takeo and get her to confess her feelings for him, she is grateful for the chance. She is still somewhat annoyed at his attempts to get her to return his affections since he can be a little pushy. Trivia * The name Hayato 'means "falcon" (隼) ('haya) and "person" (人) (to). * Hayato's surname Oda 'means "weaving" (織) ('o) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters